


A Slumbering Love.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, post game route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: After three months into this new relationship, Akira had a lot of questions in his mind.





	A Slumbering Love.

 

When Akira woke up, he was surrounded by the soft blanket of their bed and a warm body behind him. The muscular arms protectively wrapped around his stomach made him blushed a bit because his tummy was one of his sensitive spot. Motomi once joked if Akira ever thought of having his navel pierced to add some spice to their bed activity. It earned Motomi a kick to the leg in response.

 

Blinking away his drowsiness, Akira was now more alert and wondered what time it was. He half expected his lover to start touching him under his oversized shirt for a quickie but thankfully he heard the soft snores behind him. That was rare because usually it’s Motomi who always raised the earliest between them. Motomi was still asleep and carefully Akira stole this chance to move back until his back pressed against Motomi’s broad chest. He really enjoyed Motomi’s faint heartbeat against his back.

 

Ever since that night at the church where they first slept together against the altar and wrapped in a blanket, Akira secretly enjoy listening to Motomi’s strong and generous heartbeat. The heartbeat was like an ancient melody that could lull him to sleep. It was calming and peaceful as never before had Akira knew such tranquility with a beloved. It was at that time Akira realized Motomi wasn’t those kind of people who’d touch him with ulterior motive. The older man was ridiculously full of love and kindness. So much so that Akira at first didn’t know how to react to it.

 

It’s been three months since they escaped from the tunnel and moved to this new but temporary apartment. Motomi had been working on their passports and documents while at the same time sitting for interviews to land them a job. All his hard work paid off when last week a company employed Motomi as well as Akira as his assistant journalist.

 

Living together was a big change and adjustment for Akira. He was used to living alone with little belongings. He often didn’t care much about food too. Motomi on the other hand was the total opposite. He found out his old apartment was still intact that thankfully didn’t get robbed by thieves so in boxes he brought in his belongings. Akira never saw so much books, clothes and equipment that Motomi owned from his previous jobs. The piles of paper and photos were part of his research when he was investigating about Nicole’s case.

 

Secretly Akira enjoyed going through Motomi’s coats and shirts, they all smelled like him. One really old long sleeve shirt that Motomi claimed was too small for him almost got discarded to the trash until Akira voiced out he wanted to keep it. He started to wear it to bed as his 2nd pajama top. The shirt was soft and warm to wear, the sleeves long enough to reach his knuckles. Akira didn’t understand why Motomi gave him a funny look when he first wore it. The older man had a strange blush but Akira ignored him, thinking Motomi was probably laughing at him for wearing such oversized shirt that exposed his right shoulder.

 

Akira also found out Motomi saved a lot of money from his mercenary days and when he worked for ENED. The teen felt bad that Motomi spoiled him rotten by buying him new clothes and shoes to accompany his dark jacket and jeans. He didn’t care for a new back pack or cap but he was grateful of the new shoes. Easier for him to run and fight if some tried to attack them on the streets.

 

Other than their belongings, Akira was also adjusting to living with another person.

 

Cooking and having meals together, watching the tv together, shopping together and just do almost everything together. Motomi once invited Akira if he wanted to shower together too which the younger man refused. Not only was their temporary bathroom too small to fit two grown-ups but seeing a naked Motomi would remind him of that steamy night at the church!

 

Although they were officially dating now, one thing they haven’t done together was… making love.

 

A few times Motomi would initiate by suggestive words and touches. But when Akira pulled away or froze from the sudden touches, Motomi backed off to which Akira was grateful that he didn’t push or force him.

 

Akira was simply content for now if they just talked to each other, although Akira mostly listen. Motomi didn’t mind and was happy to share his knowledge and skills with his partner. In fact, one time Motomi admitted having a meal with Akira on the table felt both nostalgic and a happy moment for him. Because it’s been years since he was able to have a proper dinner talk with company, especially with someone beautiful like Akira (which again Akira gave him another kick under the table in response to Motomi’s embarrassing lines).

 

It was quickly becoming apparent that Akira sucked in housekeeping. He could wash the dishes alright and sometimes every two nights Motomi would apply warm lotion to the boy’s fingers before bedtime. Making Akira felt embarrassed because he’s not some girl who’s conscious over her rough skin. Doing the laundry and drying them by the verandah was another task that Akira accomplished after a few practice. He never met someone who had a bucket load of clothes before since Akira only had two pairs of pants and three shirts at best compared to Motomi who had shirts, pants, trousers, socks and so on and so forth.

 

The one agreement both agreed upon was that Akira could hardly cook. He could prepare a very, very simple dish and boil water. For breakfast, toasted bread and water. For lunch, water and two packs of Solids. Motomi gave in and took over cooking duty although he’s not a chef himself. But for Akira he revised on how to prepare Omelet Rice and other basic dishes for their dinner excluding Solids. They’re tastier and warm.

 

The first night they slept together in the same bed, Akira was insistent to sleep on the couch and not on the same bed with Motomi. But of course his lover refused because they’re basically a couple now and reminded Akira there was nothing to be embarrassed since they’d already saw each other’s intimate places (a third kicked to Motomi’s leg after that comment).

 

It took Akira the third night to get completely used to share a bed with Motomi. He half expected Motomi to want sex nightly now that they have privacy and a larger bed. But Motomi was simply content to pull Akira for cuddles and late night talk before either of them snoozed away. Motomi’s deep voice acted like his lullaby and the next night Motomi bought them a thicker and bigger blanket when he said Akira’s toes were cold in the middle of the night which jolted him awake!

 

Initially Akira slept by facing the older man. He didn’t understand why but he just didn’t like surprises. As if he didn’t want to be jumped as he walked down the narrow hallway.

 

Motomi always, always, always kissed him three times before he fell asleep; on the lips then the nose and finally on the forehead. Akira didn’t understand why but it wasn’t unpleasant so he allowed Motomi to do so. It was embarrassing and it strangely tickled when Motomi pecked his cheek or forehead. Making Akira rubbed the spot, feeling confused to feel embarrassed or not.

 

The older man didn’t seem to mind that Akira never returned the gesture. Although as days passed, Motomi had this odd look as if he’s restraining himself.

 

Honestly how does a relationship work between lovers?

 

Akira felt a little guilty for always being on the receiving end of Motomi’s endless attention and affection. Back when they had dinner at restaurants or walking home from shopping, Akira saw how couples smiled at each other and attached at the hips. But for him and Motomi… He hardly gave anything in return, just what did Motomi saw in him?

 

Akira gasped when he heard movement behind him and soft lips pressed against his neck.

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

Slowly Akira turned around in Motomi’s arms and faced his partner. Motomi laughed at Akira’s adorably grumpy expression then leaned in for a kiss.

 

Akira backed up a bit then closed his eyes as if to brace for an impact. He waited and waited but then nothing. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Motomi didn’t moved closer, he was still smiling but for a split second his eyes looked… sad?

 

And then Motomi swooped forward and kissed Akira on the nose!

 

“Gotcha!”

 

He laughed like a kid despite his age.

 

“Y-You always do that…”

 

Akira touched his tickled nose as if Motomi booped him like a cat pawed him playfully.

 

“Ahaha, because you looked so cute just now!” Motomi laughed but it sounded a little forced. “Now, let’s wash up while I prepare breakfast. What do you feel like having?”

 

Motomi sat up and climbed out of their bed, stretching his arms and back. He always slept only in his pants, leaving Akira to admire Motomi’s ripped backside. This man truly worked out despite being a heavy smoker, seriously how did he do it?

 

“O-Ossan, wait.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Akira didn’t know what possessed him as he sat up on the bed, kneeling on the blankets and captured Motomi’s wrist.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Motomi, now concerned, sat back on the bed and faced Akira.

 

Akira sat on his heels, quiet and unsure.

 

He still remembered the split second look of hurt from Motomi when he acted as if Motomi was going to hit him.

 

They’ve been together for over three months now; he can’t just let this go on. It’s unfair to Motomi.

 

“Akira?”

 

Motomi leaned close and gently rested his palm on Akira’s shoulder. Wondering why his lover grew quiet.

 

“Ossan… I…”

 

Akira moved forward, cupped Motomi’s face in his hands and then kiss him on the chin! He chickened out at the last second, he was aiming for Motomi’s lips but it was super embarrassing and went lower for Motomi’s ticklish stubble instead!

 

Now it’s Motomi’s turn to be frozen from shock!

 

“A- Akira?”

 

Akira blushed hard. He had to say this or else he’ll lose his courage.

 

“Ossan… I… I want to say… thank you for everything you’ve done to me… the new shoes… the old shirt I’m wearing now… the food you cooked… It’s not… that I hate being kissed by you or I don’t want to… to have sex… I.. I’m just not used to it… this… living together… having meals together… it’s all so new to me…”

 

Hearing Akira’s stammering made Motomi’s heart melt.

 

“Aww… c’mere you.”

 

He gently pulled his lover to sit on his lap and hug him gently.

 

“I’m sorry too Akira, to be honest I never thought I’d be in a relationship again after my wife died. I was ready to grow old and die alone after I tracked down Premier. You made me remember how to love again and I guess I was awkward too on how to make you feel comfortable living with me. Because I don’t want you to feel pressured or rushed.”

 

Akira snaked his arms around Motomi’s back and hugged him back. Nodding to show he’s listening to every word.

 

“I’m glad you said you don’t hate my kisses. If you’re not ready or not in the mood for more, just let me know. A relationship can’t work when only one person does all the job, what’s important is communication. I’m happy you told me your thoughts and feelings. This will be how we’ll work together, both as partners in the job and as a family.”

 

Akira nodded again.

 

“Alright, I’m glad we have that talk. Promise me we’ll always be honest with each other and don’t keep secrets, okay?”

 

Akira nodded a third time.

 

There’s a tender look in Motomi’s dark brown eyes. He reached up to touch Akira’s cheek.

 

“Akira… I really want to kiss you right now. May I?”

 

Blushing hard, Akira answered by leaning down to seal their lips together. He felt so happy and blessed to have such an understanding, patient and caring lover.

 

“Hnn…”

 

Their kiss meant to be like a sort of make-up kiss but it’s been quite a while and their smooch soon turned into something more. Their hands started to roam and explore each other’s body. Motomi’s fingers went up to caress Akira’s sensitive navel while Akira hungrily suck on his lover’s tongue.

 

When they pulled away to break the kiss for air, both of them were unwilling to part long and kissed again with much more passion. Their movement caused Akira to moan a little because their hard-ons rubbed against each other deliciously.

 

“A-Akira…”

 

Motomi panted, lust filled his eyes as he looked up at his cute lover.

 

“Can we…?”

 

He asked for permission.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Motomi pulled him down to the bed and they began to suckle on Akira’s neck. The younger man whined as he buried his fingers in Motomi’s soft brown locks. It felt so good, being marked by Motomi. To show that he belonged to him. Akira didn’t need to place his ear against Motomi’s chest to know his heart beat must be as fast as his own tempo. It’s been so long since they embrace each other.

 

Without wasting another minute, Akira threw caution to the wind and lets Motomi do whatever he wished with him. Because he desired the same from his partner. He’s still not sure how a relationship works but at least he knew now this was how their own relationship would function. With communication and tender love.

 

Akira won’t trade anything in the world for this happiness to be in Motomi’s arms. In sickness and in health, he vowed to be together with him til they reach the grave.

 

\----------

 

\-------------------

 

\---------------------------------

 

End?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having writing block lately, so much AU ideas but I worry I wrote MotoAki too ooc that would put off readers and stopped their reading Orz. This caused me to accumulate the number of WIPs docs in my folder but I won't give up and I hope to publish some of them before the start of the school term!
> 
> Thank you for anyone who managed to read til the end of this oneshot! I want to believe Akira never sleep with his back to a stranger because he's super cautious. The fact he lets Motomi to hug him from behind shows his trust. Plus in this oneshot I was hoping to write a glimpse of how their relationship bloom before AKira could freely smile in Motomi's post route ending CG! Motomi's good ending is one of my top fav because MotoAki's smiles there are just so pretty anskdnasvjjks both of them looked so content in happiness and love aaaaaaahhhhh *sobs into hands*
> 
> I named this oneshot slumbering love and I know my naming skills suck but basically it's like Akira is learning the ropes of how to live with someone else and be in a romantic relationship so it's like his love just "awaken" aaaaahhh ok ok this doesn't really make sense so I'll stop there but really thank you to anyone who reads my fics and the guests who left me kudos thank you so much I don't know who you are but really thank you for taking the time to read and liked my fics TAT thank you!


End file.
